


who makes the same mistake twice

by pRESENTMIC



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, bc SOMEONE sprains their ankle, it's not emotional, it's physical hurt/comfort, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pRESENTMIC/pseuds/pRESENTMIC
Summary: He eyes shot open as his phone vibrated in his right pocket. He grabbed the device and swiped answer as he saw the contact name. “Is something wrong, Ja-”“Excuse me, Sir, I apologize for my absence, but I can’t come into work today. Thank you.” Thomas blinked at the rushed answer. Why was James calling in sick? He sent a quick text.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short

“OW! Jesus CHRIST-” James shouted out as he grabbed his ankle and wobbled on the floor with one unsteady foot. The offending step stared back at James who, in turn, flipped his middle finger up in a show of domination. 

“Freakin’ stairs…” He grumbled as he gingerly set down his throbbing ankle. He had been in a rush to get to work, but carelessly tripped over a step. “Forget it. I’m calling in sick.” James sighed and dialed his boss, accidentally tapping the wrong contact.

…

Jefferson yawned as he finished the article that he had been working on the past hour. He saved the document and set it aside to edit later. He leaned back against his chair and sighed, shutting his eyes for a brief rest. 

He eyes shot open as his phone vibrated in his right pocket. He grabbed the device and swiped answer as he saw the contact name. “Is something wrong, Ja-”

“Excuse me, Sir, I apologize for my absence, but I can’t come into work today. Thank you.” 

Thomas blinked at the rushed answer. Why was James calling in sick? He sent a quick text.

Jefferyes: Hey, I’m heading over to your place.

Justmad: WHAT no, everything’s fine. Don’t come over.

Frowning, Thomas pocketed his phone and shut down his laptop. Work could wait, James seemed to be in trouble. He opened his office door and locked it behind him. As he walked towards the elevator at the end of the hallway he went through the different scenarios that could’ve happened. Did James get stuck in traffic? Or worse, did he get into an accident? Thomas pushed the thought away. If James had been in a car crash, he would’ve informed Thomas right away. 

Thomas continued to ponder as the elevator doors opened with a pleasant ding. The music filled his ears as he anxiously tapped his foot on the shining metal floor. 

“Level One.”

Thomas rushed out as the elevator came to a stop. He ignored the intern who greeted him and shoved the glass doors of the building open as he ran over to his car. “I swear to God, James, if you are hurt and didn’t tell me you are going to be put under house arrest.” Thomas grumbled as he shoved the keys into the car and started the engine. He pressed onto the forward pedal and drove his car a little over the speed limit. He was worried and that was a good enough excuse if a cop pulled him over. 

…

James sat on the step caressing his now-swollen ankle. He couldn’t go back up the stairs without risking another fall and accidentally cracking his skull open. Why didn’t this apartment have elevators? James chewed the inside of his mouth as he read the response Thomas had given him. Lord save him if Thomas decided to be a mom and come over to their apartment. 

As he checked his watch for the time, James heard the apartment doors shut with a slam. He froze, having an idea as to who it was.

“James Madison.”

James winced as he heard the angry tone of his boyfriend above him. “You didn’t need to come over, I said I was fine?” It came out as a question.

“How long have you been sitting here?” Thomas questioned, gesturing to James. 

He twiddled with his thumbs and sucked in his cheeks before answering. “An hour, give or take.”

“How did you sprain your ankle?”

James glanced up at Thomas’s face and immediately look away. “I, uh, I missed a step.” 

Thomas sighed as he squeezed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “Alrighty then.” He bent down and slid an arm underneath James’s knees and neck. “Up you go.”

James let out an embarrassing squeal and wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas. “You don’t, you don’t need to pick me up. It’s just a sprained ankle.”

“If you had the ability to go up these stairs, you would already be inside our room.” Thomas smirked.

James stayed silent as he let Thomas go up the stairs. “Aren’t I heavy?”

“Nope.” Thomas gave James a light smile and shifted his body upwards as James slowly started to slip from his grasp. 

“Here, put me dowOH-” James let out a breathy yell as Thomas accidentally jostled his injured ankle.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Thomas apologized.

“I was going to say put me down.”James gave Thomas an angerless glare. 

“That’s not gonna happen, Sweetheart.” He gave James a smile and let out a slight grunt as he lifted himself over the last step. 

“I told you I was heavy.”

“You kicked my crotch.” Thomas lied as James’s face turned red.

“N-no, I did not, shut up.” 

Thomas gave James a teasing grin and got out his keys with little to no effort. He stuck it into the lock and twisted the door open. “And we’re home!” Thomas carefully shifted over to their couch and set James down. 

“Let me get some ice and the cloth bandages that we have.” James nodded as Thomas rushed off to the kitchen. 

He came back moments later with a baggy full of ice. James shuddered at the cold when Thomas pressed the ice onto his ankle and wrapped the bandages around them. “Now, don’t move.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” James grabbed Thomas by the neck and gave him a chaste kiss. “Go work on your paperwork. I know you didn’t edit it.”

Thomas traced James’s face as he nodded. “I know.” He said softly as he left to work in his room.

James was lucky to be dating someone as great as Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> super short, i know


End file.
